


I told you so

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Maddie points out the obvious to Chimney, and he can't unsee it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	I told you so

Chimney handed a freshly scrubbed and washed bowl to Maddie, who took it without complaint to dry it off. "So," he drew out, getting to work on another one. "Josh and Buck seemed to hit it off."

Maddie laughed quietly and set the dried bowl aside. She looked at him while waiting for the next one. "Don't even think about trying to set them up."

"Why not? They've both been single for a while, they both had rough endings to their last conquests, and did you hear them commiserating about online dating? Face it, Maddie, Josh is a catch and Buck's net has been cast for a while."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay. But you're missing the part where Buck has a huge crush on Eddie. It wouldn't be fair to Josh."

Chimney nearly dropped the glass in his hand. He set it down so he could face her. "Run that by me again?"

Maddie turned to match him, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling mischievously. "You heard me. And I think Eddie feels the same, but I don't know if it's better or worse, because they're both totally blind to it."

"No," he said, frowning in disbelief as he refocused his attention to the sink. "No way."

"If you say so," Maddie laughed. She took the last dish from him and he reached into the water to pull the plug. She sighed. "It really is a shame. They're perfect for each other."

"Who, Buck and Josh?"

"No, silly. Buck and Eddie." Maddie tossed the towel down on the counter and yawned on her way to the living room.

Chimney stared down at the soapy water as it disappeared, thoughts churning. He followed after her with a fresh bottle of wine and their glasses from earlier.

"I work with them every day. I think I'd have noticed something by now."

"And I've known Buck his whole life," Maddie countered, holding open her blanket until he sat down. They curled up together on the couch, and Chimney decided it wasn't worth debating it any further when he had his own Buckley right next to him.

He went to work the next day and couldn't stop thinking about it. Surely he would have seen it by now if there was something there. Maddie may have been Buck's sister, but he worked day in and day out alongside both of them. Only now, he found himself drawn to watching them, trying to assess the situation for himself.

Their day started in the locker room. Buck held out a scent stick for Eddie, asking him what he thought of it. Eddie leaned over, took a whiff, then nodded and told Buck it suited him.

They exited the locker room together and headed up to the second floor, leaving Chimney behind to chew on their interaction. He shook his head. If it weren't for Maddie putting the thought in his head, he never would have thought twice about such an innocent gesture.

Hen arrived shortly after that, granting him a necessary distraction from his sleuthing. Chimney followed her up the stairs, only to witness an entirely different but no less convincing scene.

Buck perched on the arm of the couch Eddie was sprawled on, a plate in his hand while he watched Eddie play a game and provided commentary. The character suffered a sudden, gruesome fate, much to Buck's vocal delight. During the loading screen Eddie reached up to take a carrot stick off Buck's plate.

Chimney stopped in his tracks to watch Eddie stick the thing in his mouth and turn back to the game. Buck didn't seem to mind the theft; in fact, he'd offered the plate as if he'd known Eddie would swipe it. Since when did Buck share food? In all the time they'd worked together, Chimney couldn't think of a single time Buck had offered him, or anyone else at the 118, something from his plate.

He shook himself, quietly cursing Maddie again, and continued into the kitchen to sit beside Hen. She was deep in a conversation with Bobby, leaving Chimney with nothing to take his mind off of the duo.

The day continued with much of the same.

Buck and Eddie always seemed to be together, no matter when or where he looked for them. He almost always found Buck touching Eddie in various different ways, whether it was fixing his collar, straightening his nametag, or a hand on his shoulder after a particularly shitty joke. And in a similar vein, Eddie seemed to go out of his way to make Buck smile, even when it was at his own expense.

It drove Chimney crazy, because now that he'd noticed it, he couldn't  _ unnotice _ it. Like when Albert had told him that the Scarecrow in Wizard of Oz was always wielding a gun, and they watched it a few days later. Sure enough, that damn Scarecrow had a gun, and he couldn't stop looking for it.

He finally escaped their infuriatingly oblivious flirting at the end of shift. On his way out to the parking lot he pulled out his phone and dialled Maddie.

She picked up after one ring. "Hey, are you headed home?"

"Yeah. Listen… I think you're right," Chimney said, slowing to a stop beside his car. "About Buck and Eddie," he clarified, glancing over his shoulder in time to see the pair exiting the house. They were talking as they walked toward the back of the lot, where the parking spots were more accommodating of their larger vehicles.

"I told you so," Maddie laughed in his ear.

Chimney resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course. Now that we've established you're always right, how do we get them to realize it?"

"If only it were that simple, babe. This is Buck we're talking about."

Chimney hummed his affirmation, still watching the subjects of their conversation walk away. They paused at the back of Eddie's truck and turned to face each other. Eddie glanced back toward the bay doors, then took a step closer and kissed Buck. Buck squeezed Eddie's shoulder and had a dopey grin plastered to his face once Eddie pulled away. Chimney's jaw dropped.

Buck said something, still smiling, and then they both got into their respective vehicles.

Chimney turned back to his car. "Mads… You're never gonna believe this."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/631722331998502912/11-i-told-you-so-fox-911-chimney-handed-a).


End file.
